<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ghost with no Names by RDI</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29295114">Ghost with no Names</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RDI/pseuds/RDI'>RDI</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Batfamily (DCU) Feels, Character Death, F/M, Good Older Sibling Jason Todd, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Older Sibling Dick Grayson, Sad Ending, Tim Drake Needs a Hug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:35:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,197</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29295114</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RDI/pseuds/RDI</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone is loss after the death of the last Grayson.  Including Dick Grayson</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Batfamily Members &amp; Dick Grayson, Cassandra Cain &amp; Tim Drake &amp; Dick Grayson &amp; Jason Todd &amp; Bruce Wayne &amp; Damian Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Who am I??</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't have much to say except that I have no idea what I'm doing.  This is my fist work and there will be two chapters.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The young man blinked slow and lazily.  His haunted eyes gleamed in the street light glare as the stars rose.  It felt odd he decided to be able to see the stars at night.  Though he had no indication why he should feel that.  As he continued to wander down that forsaken road, he looked to the clear night sky.  Cold wind blew from the north.  His light jacket did little to protect him from the night wind.  Slightly wavy hair fell into his eyes as he walked.  “the night should not be so glad on a day like this.”  His normal smile turned to a frown.  Tucking his shaking hands into his pants, the young man sighed, puffing out a breath to the cold night.  “the night should no be like this when I am so lost.”  No one in the empty street responded, there was no one but his ghosts.  Voices he knew called out from the shaded allies, some pleaded in pained agonized voices others, others joyful yells.  Each one haunting him as he walked the deserted plain street.</p><p>With a whimper he looked at his calloused hands.  Not rain fell to hide his tears that flowed like silver in the night’s rays.  With a strangled sob, he looked on his shaking hands, “Who Am I?”  the cry echoed off the empty street.  The voices could not tell him for he did not know who the voices belonged to, neither is they were friend or foe.  There was no one to tell him he had a family still waiting for him, despite all the days he spent far away.</p><p>The hero slowly continued to walk as halfway around the world his forgotten family buried an empty casket of the last Grayson.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. All the good leaves</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>How the batfam reacts to dicks death</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Back for round two!  Ha ha sorry these are not happy fics.  But enjoy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They dark haired teen looked at the mirror as the tugged on his red shirt.  His eyes unblinking in the refection.  Bright dangerous eyes look back with hate and anger that no one else will ever see.  That cold stare will only know the look of superiority and strength.  None of the overwhelming sadness as he buries one more of peoples he loved.  No tears fall, no lingering sighs, no angry screams.  No, he would be strong, he would hold up what is left of his family.  He will wo this.  </p><p>The lean teen let a cruel smile curve his lips in the dark room.  His ice blue eyes glowed with the unseen emotions; the tears and screams from years of having to be the rock.  They would be something no one ever saw.  No one would see the cracks.  No one would see how close he was to breaking, to shattering. He was the only one able to be strong.  For is last older brother, for his angry younger brother, for the sisters that left to hid and heal, and for his broken father.   </p><p>Looking into his reflection’s eyes, the only eyes that would ever see how broken he already was, “its ok,” he mumbled, “it’s not the first time.”  Slowly the teen picked up the back and blue shirt of his older brother.  “All the Good leaves, Big Bird, it always leaves.”</p><p>That night, Red Robin stopped the Red Hood from slaughtering a gang and brought a new kitten to Robin as he stayed in Blüdhaven.  That night, he brought coffee and snacks to the girls in the Clock Tower.  That night, Tim Drake watched his adopted father rage across the city.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>whelp that wraps that up.  Maybe I will add more but this is more of a test run.  Thank you all of you lovely readers hope you liked it</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Fly away free Birdy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sometimes you need to take a breather and look at the sky.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>so I'm back.  Thought you guys needed one on Jay.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A young man lay on his back.  The dull gravel dug into his shoulders.  Cold bitter wind bit into his skin where his leather jacket did not protect him.  Sharp green blue eyes gaze sightlessly into the dawning sky.  At the moment, his mind lay far in the pass, in a world that has already run its course, impossible to change.  In that time pain churned under his skin and burned in his eyes.  In that time, he had only lived for fire and death, for the scent of blood and tears, for the taste of fear and rage.  In that horrid time, a place he never wanted to return he dwelled in at this moment.  For back then, all that he loved still loved.  </p><p>Never before had he been needed to help the family.  Until now, when death stood at the door, having departed with the eldest bird.  He was no longer the younger brother.  Now he had to be the eldest, taking up the vacant spot left behind.  He had to be there when the others fell apart and crashed.  He had to catch them now.  He had to make the hard decisions when they couldn’t.  slowly he began to make a list.  </p><p>Checkup in the Demon brat.  I guess I can’t call him that now, can I.  He would not have called him that.  Maybe get him a new animal to distract him.  Maybe start patrolling with him to make sure he doesn’t kill someone.  Let him get his emotions out on the evil plaguing the streets.  </p><p>Go see the girls.  Bring movies and ice cream.  Laz around for a time and watch corny movies with sweet endings that would have made him cry.  Talk about the good old times that really were not all that good.    </p><p>Go see Alfred and drink tea.  Read a book or cook in the kitchen.  Give him a break or someone to fuss over for a time.  <br/>Bully the Old Man into getting some sleep or eating something.  Get him to take off the suit, even if it means a fight and him saying I was no longer welcome there.  But that is what he would have done.  He could have guilt tripped him into anything.  </p><p>Then I would have to find Baby Bird.  Help him with a case and cook something.  Get him to sleep and maybe not die from caffeine poisoning.  He would be the hardest cause he always acts like nothing bothers him, like he is the rock holding up the family.  Maybe his is right, but that doesn’t mean he can’t take care of himself.  He never cries.  Not like the rest of us.  But I can see the tears breaking him inside.  Just like the overpowering emotions drive B to rage at the streets.  <br/>But for now, he would rest.  Take a moment to stare at the sky and breath.  Suddenly the fluttering of winds brings his mind back to the present.  A small chirping robin lands on his forehead and looks into his eyes.  “I’m so sorry Robin, I’m sorry I wasn’t there when you needed me.  You won’t supposed to be the one to go.”  He took a deep breath as he looked at the small innocent bird.  “Fly away free Birdy, nothing on land can keep you, not cage is strong enough any longer, the claws of earth can hurt you no more.”</p><p>When he stopped talking, he could hear the crunch of gravel under shoes.  With a tetter, the bird flew off into the morning.  Slowly, the Red Hood sat up and looked at his younger brother.  He didn’t say anything, he didn’t need to.  “Come on Red, lets go home”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you liked it.  I will be posting one more chapter.  If I feel like it I might add more.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>